PC:Saxo Grammaticus (Conan)
Summary Fluff Description:'In spite of his age, Saxo is extremely energetic, often unnerving those around him with his almost spastic gestures and exuberant tone. His mind consistantly races, often failing to balance multiple conflicting priorities, and is given to extreme, usually fanciful ideas. Saxo is driven principally by the pursuit of knowledge and to that end can be seen carrying large, dusty tomes and with ink-stained fingers. '''Background:'Originally a priest with the Church of Juna, Saxo was cast out years ago as a blaspheme. His expulsion from the Church led to his fleeing his homeland of Ea and making his way across the Shifting Seas. 'Region:'Saxo originally hails from the Kingdom of Ea, though it has been over 20 years since he left home. '''Hooks: Hook 1: Saxo is still persona non grata in the Church of Juna Hook 2: Saxo has traveled to Daunton to find passage to the Isle of Opposition, where he hopes to study the two Henges Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 6 + Con 4) Attacks Basic Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Human Ability Scores: +2 to one ability score of your choice Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, choice of one other Bonus At-Will Power: You know one extra at-will power from your class. Bonus Feat: You gain a bonus feat at 1st level. You must meet the feat's prerequisites. Bonus Skill: You gain training in one additional skill of from your class list. Human Defense Bonuses: +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will defenses. Class Features Warlock Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged Implement: Rods, wands +1 Reflex, +1 Will Eldritch Blast: use Constitution for attack rolls, use as basic ranged attack Eldritch Pact (Star Pact): grants Dire Radiance at-will power and Fate of the Void pact boon Prime Shot: +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls if no ally closer to the target than you Shadow Walk: Gain concealment until the end of your next turn if you move at least three squares away from starting point Warlock's Curse: Minor action -- curse nearest enemy that you can see. Do additional damage to cursed target (once per round) Feats Action Surge Improved Fate of the Void Skills Powers Powers Known Warlock Pact Boon Fate of the Void At-Will - 1st Level Dire Radiance Eldritch Blast (Constitution) Hellish Rebuke Encounter - 1st Level Dreadful Word Daily - 1st Level Armor of Agathys Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Regional Benefits Ea Regional Benefit: +1 to Insight Checks; when suffering an attack from a creature using the psychic keyword, as an immediate reaction, may make a monster knowledge check. Equipment Gold Remaining 54 (100-46) Weight 56 lbs. Mini Stats sblock=mini-statsbSaxo Grammaticus/b- Male Human Warlock 1 Initiative: +0, Passive perception: 10, Passive Insight: 16 AC: 12, For: 15, Ref: 14, Will: 15 HP: 30/30, Bloodied: 15, Surge value: 7, Surges/day: 10/10 Speed: 6 squares, Languages: Common, Elven AP: 1, Second Wind: unused Powers: COLOR=LimeDire Radiance/COLOR, COLOR=LimeEldritch Blast/COLOR, COLOR=LimeHellish Rebuke/COLOR, COLOR=RedDreadful Word/COLOR, COLOR=GrayArmor of Agathys/COLOR/sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments by horticulture *Character Summary: Ability Score show correct modifiers but show 'score' instead of actual final ability score. *Character Summary: Fate of the Void description for cumulative benefits example should be +6 (3 x 2 = 6). *Equipment: Quarterstaff listed as Arcane Implement. Warlocks use Rods and Wands as Implements; not staves. Minor issues so approved. Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: It's a little redundant to have "score" in your ability box. * Summary: Your Arcana is +7. * Attacks: If you want to get your RBA to key off Con, you should replace the line "|EldritchBlastCha=no" with "|EldritchBlast=yes", or replace the same line with "|ConRAtk=yes". Either way, don't forget to then include your Con mod. * Equipment: Ah, just want to make really sure you're aware that warlocks don't use staves as implements, and they can use leather armor. The latter in particular is important, as 12 AC is really, really low. Of course, you can get around this with the right feats, such as Unarmored Agility, but I would recommend picking up leather for now. Anyway, approved. Status Approved for level 1 by horticulture and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters